Hellsing
by chibischa
Summary: There was a young girl who loved her parents dearly even though they hid such a horrible secret from her. She was a rich little girl known all over America. One day a terrible accident happens involving her parent's death causing a certain priest to raise the girl as if she was his own. After going on a certain mission with her father, she gets kidnapped by the leader of Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The maid rushed inside of the room scurrying past the bed that held a little girl soundly asleep. The girl wore light pink silk pajamas with a huge bright red ribbon in the middle and encarved with a beautiful ruby. The maiden pushed the curtains aside letting some sunlight in the room so the little brunette could wake up.

"It's time to get up Crystal! Today's the day you leave to go to London!"

Crystal yawned and rubbed her eyes a couple times to wake up coming face to face with the maid. She had short blonde hair and stunning hazel green eyes, the maid was an absolute beauty but sometimes ungrateful with the family.

"Thank you, can you please leave so I can change?" The young girl said impatiently.

The maid bowed and left the room to inform the parent's that the child was already awake.

Crystal walked down the stairs carefully as she wore a pink and red dress with black laces, long white socks and black dress shoes. She stared at her mother and her long scarlet colored hair and bright blue eyes wearing a thin long sleeved dress which revealed her curves.

"Come on Crystal, let's go. Your father is waiting for us."

The young girl nodded as she watched her mother grab her little tanned hand and walked away to the limousine. The driver bowed at the woman and at the child before opening the door and helping them inside.

The little brunette sat in between her mother who had a firm smile on her face. She looked over to her father, a very tall and broad, shaggy red hair which covered his left eye and hazel brown eyes.

* * *

After two hours, the family boarded the private jet and waited for it to take off. The young mother stared at the little girl and gave her a small jewelry box filled with things.

"What's this for mommy?" Crystal looked at her mother with a soft face as she did nothing but smile.

"It's a secret. Why don't you get some rest..we won't arrive for a couple more hours."

The girl nodded slowly and placed the small box next to her and closed her eyes falling into a deep slumber.

It wasn't for what seemed like an hour her nose twitched as the smell of thick smoke was lingering in the air. She immediately opened her eyes and saw her parents screaming at the pilot for having the jet in such a bad condition.

"I'm sorry to inform you this ma'am! But there's only one parachute available. Unfortunately, that parachute belongs to me!" The pilot smirked as his hazel green eyes turned into a deep shade of red revealing his fangs.

Crystal gasped as her father stared at her.

"Crystal! Listen closely, get the parachute.. and use it to get out of here."

"B-But father!" The young girl sadly responded back.

"Don't worry, your mother will take care of this. Go!" As soon as the man said no his eyes flashed the same colors as the pilot's.

The young brunette slightly gasped as she got up from the leather seat making her way towards a small door. She opened it up only to see exactly one parachute.

The young girl ran towards her father as he strapped it on her body. Behind him, the older woman struggled as the man grabbed her hostage.

"Daddy! Mom's in trouble!"

His scarlet colored eyes glowed before staring down at his beautiful little girl. He grabbed the small jewelry box and placed it in her hands.

"Hold this with all of your strength..don't fail me now Crystal…"

Her face softened and before she knew it, tears bursted out of her eyes she begged her father not to do it but he pulled on the string causing her to flinch in surprise.

"FATHER! NO! MOTHER!"

Her eyes traced the falling plane as it collapsed and exploded into pieces. She cried tears of pain, anger and sadness all together that was until she felt a stabbing sensation on her stomach.

The young brunette looked down at her stomach seeing her dark crimson blood stain her dress.

"I'm going to die..I can't believe I'm going to die in a tree.."

The young brunette closed her eyes tightly waiting for her death to arrive in a matter of seconds.

* * *

A small sigh escaped from her lips as she closed the leather notebook. The young woman was tired of writing, of course she felt as if she's been doing that all day. She stood up slowly and walked towards her mirror looking at her brown hair which had red by the edges. Her hazel brown eyes stared at the small jewelry box which hasn't been touched for ten years of her life.

The young woman muttered a few inaudible words and went to sleep as a pair of emerald green eyes stared at her sleeping body.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The sunlight filled the whole room causing the young woman to groan in annoyance. She stood up wearing her red fuzzy pajamas and opened the curtains a bit more seeing some of the kids outside playing tag or tossing a ball after all, she lived in italy with her father operating an orphanage outside of Vatican City.

The young woman walked towards the wooden dresser and pulled out a gray long sleeved turtleneck shirt with a tight skirt that reached her ankles. After taking off the pajamas the young woman put her clothes on and slid on a pair of black boots. Her brown eyes stared at the small jewelry box she received at the age of eight until a soft knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in!" She politely answered.

The brown and red headed girl saw a woman who was slightly taller than her standing on the doorway. She had neck length straw colored hair and grey-green eyes and wore her usual uniform of the Iscariot Organization.

"Your father picked this for you."

The young woman nodded and grabbed a black opened Cassock and slid it on.

"Your father is waiting for you outside. Why don't you see what he wants."

The young woman nodded

"Thanks Heinkel."

The woman named heinkel slightly grunted in response as she left the young woman alone. A sigh escaped from her lips as she walked out of her own room making her way outside. She waved and slightly bowed at priests who told her good morning or "god be with you"

As she made her way outside she saw a taller man than her. He had short spiky blonde hair and green emerald eyes. He wore round glasses on his eyes, a large gray cassock with blue trim and interior, black pants, black boots, a black shirt, white gloves and a silver cross around his neck.

"Now both of you stop that! There's no fighting between friends! How do you expect to go to heaven acting like that?"

The two children looked at the priest glumly.

"Sorry father…" both of them apologized.

The man walked towards both of the boys and sighed a little while giving them a firm smile.

"Listen. Violence is never the right answer. Except, when used against heathens and monsters." He stopped for a split second before seeing a priest approaching him. "Hm…Alright, I want both of you to run straight up to your rooms."

The kids smiled at the priest.

"Yes father. Come on! Wait!"

The young woman watched as the kids giggled and ran away going to their rooms. She sighed softly and approached her father with nervousness.

"Father...you wanted to see me today?"

The priest turned around seeing his small daughter wearing a black cassock and a skirt that reached her ankles.

"Ah yes, but you must wait. To what do I owe this visit? What happened?" The man asked the priest. Crystal walked alongside her father as he suddenly stopped and rubbed his shoulder while smirking.

"I'm afraid we've been hearing a lot of bad news lately. They are coming from England."

The young brunette stared back and forth between her father and the priest and couldn't help but to have a bad feeling deep inside her gut.

"Yeah, they're working hard to keep everything quiet." The blonde man stared down at his daughter with slight confusion.

"Yeah…Vampires. There've recently been multiple vampire attacks within their borders. Far too many to be pure coincidence" the priest responded back causing the blonde man's attention to turn to him gently chuckling and smirking.

"Well, nothing wrong with that, is that? If a vampire wants to use some Protestants, how is our business?"

"But there is more…Hellsing. They are a problem. They've been holding a stronger front than we expected. Keeping damage to a minimum"

"Hellsing..? I don't think I've heard of them when I was living back in the mansion with mother and father." The young woman sighed as her father placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch.

"They're nothing but amateurs. Hellsing is practically a kindergarten compare to us. The Catholics…The Vatican…And the Iscariot. We were fighting against the forces of darkness centuries before the Hellsing organization even existed. So, why are you here? If all the troubles are over in England, then surely the English can take care of on their own"

"But it's not only in England" the priest responded back.

"What?" The man had a shocked expression on his face as he released his hand.

"There has been an attack in Ireland. Northern Ireland. A little town called Badrick. Hellsing is on the move. And we will not just sit back and watch." He narrowed his eyes.

"The Nerve of them. Sneaking around with no wanted like they've along there. These fools are shameless and presumptuous as ever!"

Crystal watched as the priest walked by her father

"We will teach them to know their place, Anderson. They tread on Catholic land. This vampire is ours to destroy. We want you to deal with this before they do."

"And if I should run into the agent of Hellsing?" Anderson smirked as the priest turned around to gaze him.

"Just remember. We are part of God's divine instrument on earth. We do not retreat when we are challenged by heretics."

"If anyone does not love Lord Jesus Christ, let him be accursed that he is coming. God save you from your fate, Amen."

"Father..are you really going to Badrick on your own like this?"

Anderson turned around gazing at his daughter.

"Yes I have a mission to run. This time however, you will come with me. I believe you're ready since you were trained by Heinkel and Yumiko."

The brunette nodded slowly and gazed into her father's green eyes. She had a feeling that something terribly bad was going to happen.

* * *

The young brunette sighed as she placed a black face mask which covered her mouth and nose so her identity would be a secret. Below her she heard the sounds of stabbing and a voice belonging to a male.

"Blessed blades…Barrier!?"

"Drip"

Crystal appeared next to her father as she held a katana on her arms and the sounds of footsteps we're heard. Anderson smirked as his cross began to glow gold around his neck while patiently walking down the steps next to his daughter. They both walked until coming face to face with a man wearing nothing but red attire. He was tall, but possibly a bit smaller than Anderson himself.

"We are the servants of God, and the messengers of His Justice. We are the instruments of His divine wrath on earth! We are called upon, Plensis Kingdom! Bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies. Praise to our lord!"

Anderson made a cross with two of his bayonets as blood dripped down onto the wooden floor.

"Beautiful moon tonight, don't you think?"

Crystal stared at the red man as he stared back at her.

"Is this another agent?"

Anderson stood quiet and instead ignored the man in red as he heard someone groaning. Crystal looked at the person covered in bayonets and blood. It was a female of course. She had blonde flare cut hair and beautiful blue eyes and wore a yellow Hellsing uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves.

She whimpered in pain while staring at the young eighteen year old woman.

"Your voice sounds so very lovely when you're whimpering in agony, young lady. Don't worry though, you're not dying yet. I haven't pierced your heart. It's been awhile since I had a good hunt. I plan on enjoying this."

"Vatican Special Division XIII, the Iscariot organization. I'm guessing that little girl is also part of the organization as well since she's with you." The man pointed to Crystal as she narrowed her eyes.

"Right you are, you pathetic Hellsing dogs this is my daughter. And you must be Alucard…the house-broken vampire, the monster who hunts his own kind. The famous Hellsing family pet…"

"What have you done with a vampire we were hunting?"

"He is dead. Not much fun really. I didn't even have time to enjoy it."

Both of them started walking towards each other until Anderson stopped behind Alucard and Alucard stopped in front of Anderson. He kept his gaze at the young brunette as she held the katana tightly against her hand.

Alucard took a couple steps forward towards the female and all she could do was grip the katana harder.

"Get away from her!" Anderson shouted as he used his bayonets to stab the vampire. He groaned as blood began oozing down from his wounds. He took out his silver Casull and shot Anderson in the head sending him flying towards the wall.

The young brunette gasped.

"FATHER!" She unsheathed her katana and dashed at Alucard head on before jumping and disappearing.

"Nani!" He turned around seeing the young brunette behind him. She used her chance to kick Alucard against the wall with all of her strength.

"Master!" The blonde woman yelled as she struggled to get up.

Crystal appeared in front of her father angrily grunting.

"If you hurt him you're gonna have to come through me!"

"Oh? Little girl wants to be brave for her father..I won't hurt you, in fact I was sent to hunt for you. Odalis."

The brunette widened her eyes.

"How do you know my last name! Who are you!"

"Haaaaaa"

Anderson appeared behind Alucard and laughed as he stabbed him once more.

Both of them started facing off and all Crystal could do was watch.

She heard the faints sound of whimpering feeling something tap on her boots.

"Odalis...are you really an Odalis..?"

Crystal felt bad for the woman and narrowed her eyes sadly. The woman looked badly injured and just wanted to get on out of here.

"Shh...if father finds out he will kill me.."

The brunette covered the blonde's mouth while taking the bayonets off of the woman's torso. Of course she tried not to whimper in too much pain while the men were facing off with each other.

"Thank you so much…"

The woman's eyes changed from a beautiful shade of blue to a red color. Before Crystal had the chance to attack her, the woman had already knocked her out for a good hour or so.

"No! Let her go! Let my daughter go!" The priest roared in anger as he watched the long haired blonde woman hold onto Crystal as if she was nothing.

"I've been looking for her ever since I discovered her parent's death. This little girl...holds the power.."

"The power Indeed, Master."

"NOOOO!"

* * *

(Long af but kinda crappy..hope ya enjoyed! Leave a review) btw alu didn't really says "Nani" I'm just bein a goof


	3. Urgent

**_Urgent_**

Due to me being busy with school I'm gonna have to stop my story writing. If you're reading my Hellsing story and is wondering where I am I'm truly sorry..I've had some relationship drama that I figured out (thank god) and I'm very busy with school trying to work hard on my homework or just plain tired. I have no time to actually game during the weekdays only on the weekends since like I said I'm very busy focusing on my school work or I get home exhausted.

Don't worry, I'll start writing soon! Stay tuned until soon or next time :p Also thank you for my two amazing reviews! I don't expect a lot of reviews tbh cause I'm not so crazy about those, but writing these type of stories is what makes me feel better.

Thank you so much! This story will be on hiatus

Sincerely, nowonderss


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Those...Hellsing dogs! They stole my beloved daughter!" The blonde priest gritted his teeth together as he walked impatiently towards his daughter's old room. A small sigh escaped his lips as he hesitated to open the door for a little eventually going inside.

The walls of the room were painted in a snow white color with the ceiling giving off a beautiful shade of cream. Beautiful art paintings and a huge cross was hung on the wall. Anderson looked around seeing a small bed next to a table with a chair and a lantern along with a leather notebook and some pens. The priest raised his eyebrow for a moment until the jewelry box caught his green eyes. He walked towards the wooden drawers slowly picking up the box in his hands.

Anderson hesitated to open the box for a moment. He sighed sadly but opened the box slowly seeing what was inside.

There was a golden heart shaped locket which caught him off guard.

"This must belong to her mother.." he softly whispered amongst himself.

He grabbed the heart shaped locket and held it tightly against his chest. His eyes glanced the box once more seeing a red perfume bottle in the shape of a box, judging from the soothing smell that came from the box the perfume smelled like roses and strawberries.

"Don't worry Scarlett...I will find you.."

* * *

Inside a dark room stood a young woman sleeping on a small bed underneath the red covers. She wore a pair of red silk pajamas and the usual mask that rested upon her lips and nose. Her chest bounced up and down slowly as a bubble formed on her nose area between the black mask. Her bubble bursted after hearing a loud voice coming from a woman. She woke up and groaned in annoyance listening closely.

"Walter... What the hell is this... THING?!"

"That thing you're referring to is a coffin."

"I know. Why is there a coffin in my bedroom?"

"Oh. It's here on orders from Sir Integra. We can't have a vampire who doesn't sleep in a coffin. So there you are."

"What have you done with my bed?"

"I had it disposed of, of course."

"AAAAAGGHH! WALLLTEEERR!"

The young woman almost yelped as the whole mansion started to jump from the blonde's screaming.

"The only bed available is for since she is the number one priority of Hellsing. Fine. If it helps, the orders were confirmed by Alucard as well."

"Master?"

The young brunette's face softened once she heard the words "Master" being spat from the other woman's mouth.

"Jealous now are we?"

Crystal flinched as she turned around seeing Alucard smirking. Luckily for her she had a mask to cover her heated cheeks.

"Why would I be ugly of an ugly vampire!" She scoffed and folded her arms.

"Ugly?" He smirked and approached her. He held her tightly against his arms and stroked her forehead slowly with his index finger.

Somehow the young brunette calmed down of a single touch from the man in red. She wanted to push him away so badly but at the same time it felt so relaxing.

"No! Don't touch me!" The young woman growled and pushed the taller being away. She was angry, angry at the fact that this Hellsing organization kidnapped her from her home and worse of all from her father.

"You hellsing dogs kidnapped me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Alucard chuckled and stared at the young brunette.

"My dear, you are just a mortal now but once your transformation is complete..you will be an unstoppable vampire as powerful as me."

Her eyes widened

"A vampire? Me! N-No way!" Crystal gasped.

"Here's the proof to show it.." he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms while grabbing a piece of her long brown hair.

"You see this.."

Crystal stared at the piece of hair that Alucard held in the palm of his hand. She noticed that the tiny streak of red was now spreading a bit higher.

"At some point, your family lied to you.. your name is Crystal Scarlett Odalis.. lived in America at some point of your life. Your family used to work with the Hellsing organization until they retired since the woman had a child. Both of your parents were vampires and had gone through the "red" phase as they would call it. You're slowly turning into one of us..in order to become a full fledged vampire, you need to drink my blood as soon as your hair turns into a dark shade of scarlet..and I will need to kill you in order for you to turn into your original form. This, is just a decoy a clone hiding the real you.."

Crystal stood there in shock as she slowly took off the mask. The silence was interrupted once a knock was heard from the other side of the room.

"Good evening Alucard, I see that the youngster is awake now. I'm positive you told her some of her background correct? Judging by the silence she's bringing."

The man named Walter approached Crystal as she looked up at him with a blank expression. For an old man, he was incredible tall, taller than her. He wore black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a purple tie with a purple vest, and white gloves on his hands. He had blue eyes and his hair was tied into a neat ponytail.

"I am Walter C Dornez, Butler to the Hellsing household. If you need any help with anything don't be afraid to call me now if you excuse me..I need to borrow Alucard and ."

Crystal nodded and watched as Alucard made his way out the door.

"Oh...Crystal..I'm very sorry that I knocked you out..I hope you forgive me."

The young brunette blinked for a moment maybe it won't be so bad being in Hellsing after all there was another female wanting to be her friend from the looks in her eyes.

"I forgive you Seras."

Her eyes shined with happiness as the blonde ran towards the brunette hugging her tightly.

"Ahem, and , I need you to follow me."

Walter opened a large briefcase containing a rather large and long weapon.

"The Jackal, a custom 13 millimeter anti-freak combat pistol. It fires custom-made rounds far more powerful than the .454 Casull rounds you're used to. 39 centimeters long, 16 kilograms in weight, 6 rounds per magazine. The Jackal has more firepower than any human could be expected to handle."

"And the rounds?"

"13mm explosive shells"

"Casings?"

"Pure Macedonian silver."

"And the tips - explosive or mercury?"

"Mercury tips, and are all blessed"

"It's perfection, Walter"

"I'm pleased that you're pleased, sir."

"I bet this beauty could even stop Father Anderson dead in his tracks."

Crystal flinched at the mention of her father's name which caused Alucard to take notice.

" here's your weapon since Alucard said he saw you with this."

He tossed her the katana she was holding back when Alucard and father Anderson first battled. Shs caught it with her hands while unsheathing it slowly.

"Woah Crystal! You look so cool!"

The young brunette laughed as she held the thin sword behind her back getting into a fighting position.

After a little while Crystal stayed with Seras showing her how to use a katana.

"You have such a weird fighting ability for a soon to be vampire! The way you hold the sword behind you makes you look so cool! I didn't know the Odalis had such amazing fighting styles!"

Crystal chuckled.

"Well yes. I was first taught to fight with a wooden katana like sword at the age of thirteen with father Anderson. He noticed how flexible and agile I could be."

Seras nodded rapidly while her eyes widened in pure amazement. She realized she was slowly falling in love with her Idol. The teen stared at the young woman as she arched an eyebrow, hearts fluttered across the room while backing away slowly.

"H-Hey! Where did you go!"

There was nothing but silence in the room.

* * *

Im so sorry for the delay...! I've been dealing with so much and I eventually stopped writing...here's chapter 3! Finally xD enjoy!


End file.
